


Fellas is it gay to have a dick?

by Peanutbutter_Cookies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbutter_Cookies/pseuds/Peanutbutter_Cookies
Summary: Draco Malfoy wasn't gay. Or at least thats what he told himself.





	Fellas is it gay to have a dick?

Draco Malfoy is not gay. Not in the slightest.

The fact that he never wanted a romantic or sexual relationship with a woman had nothing to do with it. 

Spending all of his time staring at Potter's arse and trying to get his attention, certainly wasn't gay. 

It wasn't gay when he kissed Pansy Parkinson, even though it was a dare and he wanted to throw up the whole time.

It wasn't gay when he kissed Potter for the first or second time. 

It wasn't gay when his prick was deep in Potter's arse. 

It wasn't gay when Potter's prick was deep in his.

It may have been a little gay when Potter's cock was in his mouth, but that was experimental... Every time.

This is what Draco Malfoy told him self as he said "I do" at the alter.

And kissed the newly Harry James Malfoy-Potter in celebration.

No Draco wasn't gay. That would be ridiculous.


End file.
